The Target
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Sky a young girl was walking peacefully when she came face to face with 6 members of the criminal organization called Akatsuki. She's not the calm and shy girl her appearance accuses to be making the Akatsuki members almost losing their hair with her. She wants to try her newest jutsu on them as punishment. Will she teach them a lesson! I Challenge YOU to Read and find out.


The Target :D

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fire Country. A girl by the name Sky was walking peacefully while at the same time thinking on the most incredible one nightstand she had in the previous night. That beautiful blond boy with blue eyes was actually pretty good in bed. What was his name again?

Sky bit her lip while touching the bite marks she had on her neck. _"Sweet."_ She whispered.

"I found her, I found her." An annoying childish voice caught her attention. A gang consisting of 6 male individuals dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and a straw hat were right there in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes not because they were an S-ranked criminal organization but for interrupting her daydream.

"I told you Deidara-senpai that I was able to find her." The owner of the childish voice said swinging like a child.

"Shut-up un." Sky could see that it was a blond male because of his strands.

'_Whoah nice voice and he's blond perfect combination.' _she thought.

"You girly." a blue finger was pointed to her. "You will come with us."

"Excuse me?" she asked making a diva's voice.

"I can already see she's annoying." Someone said.

"She can't be worst that this idiot, un." The blond guy said.

"Oh Hell no." She made a funny pose. "You stupid Akatsuki think that you can come here and boss me around? "

"Let's just do this, I've someone to worship." They tossed their hats to the side. "Are you ready to fight girly?"

"Hidan, we can't kill her." A weird deep voice caused her shivers.

"Heh. You take too easy on your preys, Kakuzu." He mocked.

When he was about to reply a sexy yet mysterious voice stood. "Sky. Come with me."

"Itachi Uchiha asking me to go with him?" The girl was surprised and at the same time she felt her flirt mode rise. "I'm feeling important."

"Come Sky." He extended his hand.

Kisame looked to Itachi and Deidara. _'Damn you two.' _

"Well…I don't know." She looked to Deidara. "Can he come too?" a huge grin was formed on her lips.

"What the hell? HEY that's SIN." Hidan shouted.

"What?" Deidara asked while Tobi giggled.

"Deidara-senpai she wants to take a walk with you and Itachi-san."

"That's not what she was mentioning, you idiot." Deidara gritted his teeth to Tobi.

"Oh." The orange masked apparently young man brought his index finger to his mouth. "Sooo what did she meant then?"

"Enough. Let's just take her and leave." Hidan said.

"Sky." Itachi called her again. "Come."

The blue haired girl shook her head with her flirt mode exuding. "Is this a kidnap fetish?"

"What are you talking about, pervert?" Kakuzu spoke.

"Well…everyone has fetishes…I have quite some." She looked to her sides while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"This is not a kidnapping fetish. We are taking you to our leader."

"He wants me?"

"Yes."

"He's been stalking me?"

"He's just interested in you." Kisame replied.

Cockiness possessing her. "I'm a hot bitch. No wonder he wants me that bad." She rested her arms behind her head, making the top of her breasts almost popping out.

"Oh." Kisame smirked. "I like _that_ view."

"Gahh, cover your eyes." Tobi childish voice ruined the blue man moment. "She's reveling herself."

"You are disrespecting yourself."

"I have a priest fetish too." She winked to Hidan who clutched his fists.

"Enough. Now come with us or I will have to bruise your girly face."

Sky gasped. "Go to hell you jerk. I was thinking to be nice with all of you. You see? Taking shifts."

"Bitch."

"Gay."

"WHAT?"

The tall man took a few steps forward while strings started to come out from his stitches."I already saw this movie. So let's just spare the dialogue and get into the action."

"Ahahahahah." Sky laughed. "Bring it on."

"I hate her so much. She's not even worth to be scarified to my amazing God."

"Wait we must take a good care of her. She's the leaf jinchuuriki girlfriend." Tobi said putting himself in front of the other Akatsuki members only to be kicked on the butt and be sent directly to the bushes. "GAHH."

"I'm not that jinchuuriki girlfriend. I don't even know who he is." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Liar. We have been watching you for a while." Kisame accused her.

"I'm certainly not. I only slept with him last night. I have no idea where you guys got that "information" about me. Maybe you're confusing me with someone else."

"This is annoying." Deidara said. "Just come with us, now."

"Try me."

"Fine." Deidara and Hidan said at the same time.

"Sweet. I'm so excited to try my newest jutsu even though none of you are worth opponents." Sky said smugly.

"You have such a long tongue, girl." Kakuzu said.

"Where's Tobi?" Kisame asked. He was so lost in her bold behavior that he actually missed the action.

"I'm here Kisame-san." Tobi waved while clutching into a tree branch. "I will stay here in case you guys get in danger so I can get into battle and save you all."

"HAH."

Deidara and Hidan started to prepare while the others didn't budge. "_He's such a coward."_ Deidara murmured.

"I will protect you Deidara-senpai."

"Tsh."

"Bring it on Akatgay."

"Bitch."

Grin.

"KISHIMOTO MASASHI NO JUSTU." Sky screamed.

"Whaa? "

"Oh I know who he is. And you guys know him too, eheheheh." She licked her lips and a man appeared with a sketch book and a pencil.

"This is really fucked up." Itachi said while resting his hand on his forehead.

* * *

That was unexpected! XD


End file.
